


Where I'll Be.

by flightytemptress27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drarry, Feelings, Ficlet, M/M, Memories, Photographs, can't sleep, constellation tattoo, prompt: shotgun by George Ezra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightytemptress27/pseuds/flightytemptress27
Summary: Inspired by the song "Shotgun" by George Ezra, a prompt for @drarrymicrofic + apparently some feelings I'm having.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	Where I'll Be.

Deep breathing - useless. Relaxing music - nope. Counting golden snitches in his mind’s eye - gave up at twohundredsomething. 

Finally he cast two silent spells, lighting the bedside lamp and summoning the battered album from just under his side of the bed. Even though he slept alone now, he still had his side. 

The album was Luna’s doing. Overwhelmed with emotion, he’d wrenched each frame from the wall and slammed it to the floor, relishing the shattering of glass, the splintering of wood. He could imagine Luna gingerly lifting each photo from the chaos and destruction, smoothing the edges as she gently arranged them, speaking softly to no one in particular “he’ll want these one day, one day when he’s more himself.”

He opened to the first, briefly wondering why he did this to himself. 

Two blissful grins, street lights glinting yellow and green as they caught Draco’s hair, his robes, _the moment after he’d said yes._

Pink-cheeked faces packed together in the frame, the two of them in the middle, lips pressed together - _fat snowflakes just beginning to fall on the crisp mountaintop as George announced_ _“you may now kiss, you gits!”_

Their chests and foreheads glistening with sweat from the hot sun above just before they had run together into the cool blue waters behind them. _“It’s called compromise,” he’d retorted when Harry complained about spending their honeymoon south of the equator, “you’re making me get married in the snow!”_

A candid shot, Draco’s arms wrapped around his waist as they stood at the bow of a sailboat, staring out over the vast expanse of sea and stars and dreams. _His face turned toward him, crinkled in a smirk - “I can’t believe we brought the kids when we bought this thing to celebrate getting them all out of the house!”_

Tears fell, staining the page. He carefully closed the album and tucked it away, out of sight but always in reach. 

He glimpsed his wrist, pale in the lamplight, catching the tiny black stars inked there as he cast the room back to darkness. _“There, now,” Draco tossed the needle aside and soothed the spot with his lips, “if you need me, you know where I’ll be. Right here, with you. Always.”_

“You lied to me, Draco.” His voice seemed to echo in the empty room.

At last the delicate rocking of his sobs soothed him to sleep, once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for being a part of whatever this journey is that I'm on. Find me on [tumblr](https://https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flightytemptress27/) :)


End file.
